How Easter Became
by irish33cm
Summary: Ever wonder how Easter 'TRULY' came to be?  Where the guy is bunny suit came from?  Or what the hell is up with the little colorful eggs?  Well two names are the answer to all the questions, Bob and Foo. ONESHOT


**How Easter Became**

_Once upon a time in the night sky, two cries from infants were heard all throughout the woods as a mother and father entered the forest. Both parents moved swiftly between the trees and kept going for hours until they found a proper spot. It was an old tree, big and tall, with a hollow bottom. The mother quickly put down Bob and the other child. They never named the other one because they didn't seem to think that it mattered and Bob was first born. Five seconds changes a whole person's life, after the kid had blonde hair!_

_It was hard for the parents to leave their darling Bob and other child. They were only four months old, but they couldn't keep them because in their village there was a tax on kids. If you had one with blonde hair then it cost 5oo€, as for a raven haired kid, then it cost 1000€. And seeing as both parents were poor and homeless, they just couldn't afford it. So they had to leave their children in the wolf-infested-woods, man-eating-bear-forest, and in the one place farthest from humanity so that maybe someone would find their darling Bob and other kid, and that they can grow up happily._

_Minutes later a bunny came by and found the two innocent little children lying underneath the hollow tree. Bob merely staring at the ball of fur grabbed a rock and threw it at the bunny._

'_POP'_

_The rock hit the poor bunny square on the head, and to the child's amusement fell backwards in the ground with a little 'thump'. Then, to the child's un-amusement, the very same rock was thrown right back at Bob. When the child realized that he had been hit, he wailed into the night. _

_The bunny thought it over and then decided that it was going to keep both children. So, with the help of other little bunnies, they carried off a screaming Bob and the uncared-about-blonde baby._

_(18 Years Later)_

_Bob and Foo both were running around the forest, happy as can be. Foo was once the un-named child, but the rabbits declared him a name when the little boy first started hopping around instead of walking like he should have been. So, they declared him Foo like their hero 'Little Bunny FooFoo'. Both were lean and tall (so would you if all you ever ate were carrots and lettuce) and were the epitome of tricks. _

_When they were growing up, they noticed that they were not like the rest of their family. They were pink, with colored hair and didn't have little feet that hunters cut off when they killed them. They were more upset that they didn't have a little tuft of fur for a tail! So, when the two were 14, they found lots of fur, and made their very own bunny suits! They still didn't exactly fit in as they wanted too, but they finally had a tail that they always wanted. _

_Now, they boys learned mischief as they grew older, and were constantly playing tricks on the other bunnies. Like digging booby-traps and setting carrots on them to lure the bunnies to them._

_Several of their tricks had created a mini cemetery in the forest. But the two couldn't get enough laughs out of seeing the bunnies fall for their traps. Sooner or later, the boys soon grew bored of their growing cemetery and wanted something…BIGGER!_

_Foo one day told his 5sec older brother that he thought that they should leave the forest and look and see if there was something more outside of the woods. Bob agreed. _

_So they left their little family of bunnies with a heartfelt goodbye. That is, until they forgot to tell the bunnies that they accidentally put something in the carrots. _

**A decrease in the entire bunny population was the cause of the prank, and the bunnies became endangered with only 3½ bunnies left of the planet.**

_Both Foo and Bob had never, ever left the safety of the woods before. But, after a few miles of walking out of the woods and onto a dirt road, they realized that the world was just one giant playground for them._

_The first poor village to encounter these two was called 'Stophereandturnbackville'. This little village had only a population of 300. The people were kind, caring, and organized. But they didn't like anything new or out of order. They just wanted their life to stay the way it was. When the first few villagers saw two white figures heading their way, they all went inside and merely peaked out of their windows. _

_Once the two saw the town, people who saw them first can only say, 'they had the biggest grins on their faces'. Like a child seeing a toy.'_

_Oh yes, Bob and Foo saw a toy, a BIG toy. _

_The brothers walked casually along the roads of the small little town, taking in everything they saw. To the people of the poor town, they were confused as to why people would wear a bunny suit. _

_One man, a cruel and unpleasant man, ran out of the deserted road and yelled out at the brother to get out and that they were nothing but freaks. Foo, being the crazy of the two, ran up to the mans face, took out the lollipop he found, and peered at the unfortunate man through his square glasses. All of a sudden, Foo hopped on the mans head and did what he did best. Bounce! A sudden outrage came from another villager who came to the mans aid. Bob, growing annoyed with the pesky villagers, punched the other villager in the nose. Then grinned wildly, no one seeing the crazy looked behind Bobs sunglasses._

_The town, over the months had gone through nothing but hell. Bob and Foo took over the place like kings. They ambushed people with hops on their heads, sent them to hospitals with bloody noses, and had done things that they never could do in just a forest. But, the best thing that the brothers loved to use with their pranks, were eggs. _

_Ahhhh yes, the eggs. Foo and Bob had found them and after Foo, being as ungraceful as he us, dropped one and then found out that they were gooey inside. Both looked at each other and gained the grins that they held when they first found the place. _

_Thus began the tradition of pelting eggs at everything they saw. Cars, people, cats, birds, themselves, and anything else they could see. They learned that hiding the eggs, and then in the morning, pelting the people when it was unexpected, was much more fun. _

_The people of the village soon grew overly annoyed with the eggs, and decided to do something about it. People of the village soon began to wake early in the wee hours, to search and find the eggs before the troublesome duo came and used the eggs against them. _

_Foo and Bob soon found out that the people were catching on to their pranks. Both tried only doing it a couple times a week, but they didn't like that. They needed to go somewhere else again, somewhere where they were yet heard of, and then cause trouble in a new area._

_Bob looked at Foo, Foo looked at Bob. And together they both said, _

"_East, we will go East!"_

_**(Foo of course said, 'East'er, once they reached a spot. He was indicating that they go farther that way, but Foo was to brain damaged to fully understand he was messed up.)**_

_**To this day the brothers go around the world, once a year, and attack people with eggs. But we too have caught onto their evil plan, and go out early on that morning and find those eggs before we wake up to a gooey 'SPLAT'**_

_**That is why when you see a man in a bunny costume, you attack it.**_

_**Don't hold back!**_


End file.
